


Rising Sun

by Comicalkilljoy



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicalkilljoy/pseuds/Comicalkilljoy
Summary: Charlie thought he had his whole life figured out. He got married, had a daughter, got divorced, and had a good job as the police chief of the small town of Forks. That all changed when a strange family moves in with a charming doctor that makes Charlie's whole world come crashing down.
Relationships: Billy Black/Charlie Swan, Carlisle Cullen/Charlie Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first time writing something like this. We tired really hard so we hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! No update schedule as of yet but the next chapter will be up soon.

**Charlie POV**

**I slowly** open my tired eyes with the sound of the alarm. 6 am as always. Ever since I divorced from Renée, the days just seemed to blend together. I get up, go to work, come home, and then do it all over again the next day. The only thing that keeps me going are the weekend fishing trips with Billy and Henry, and my daughter Bella’s summer visits. The only difference to today is that there’s a new family moving into town. _The Cullens._ Forks is your typical small town where everyone knows everyone. So of course, if someone new moves in, the whole town knows. It is also just my job to know as chief of police. On top of that, they’ve had a construction team out in the woods restoring the old cabin for about a month now, and you can hear the sound of that darn bulldozer all over town. From what I’ve heard, they are a very interesting family. Rumor has it, the father, Carlisle, decided to foster a kid named Edward and soon after meeting his wife, Esme, they adopted him. Throughout the years, they fostered four more kids. All five of them are enrolled as freshmen at the high school and Carlisle was hired as a new doctor at the local hospital.

I look at the clock and notice that I’ve spent too long thinking about the newcomers. Even if I rush, I won’t have enough time to get breakfast before work. So instead, I rummage in the fridge and shove a cold, untoasted bagel into my mouth. I guess that’s better for my health than the local diner anyways. I quickly pull a warm flannel over my tattered uniform and head out to my car. Driving to the police station, I continue thinking about the new town doctor. I haven’t even met him yet and he’s hard to get out of my head.

The drive to work used to always be so beautiful, nowadays it just feels like an old movie I’ve seen a million times. I pull into the parking lot of the police station. Oh. My. God. In the ten years I’ve been police chief, this has never happened. Someone is parked in _my_ parking spot. A Black Mercedes. Who is this rich asshole? I settle for the spot under the cherry tree thinking that maybe the pretty petals would calm me down. They didn’t. I hop out of my car with a huff and a sigh. Walking in, I brace myself for the cold, dreary atmosphere of my workplace only to be left disappointed. Something was different. The place felt more cheery than usual.. warmer even. And what was that smell? Donuts? I don’t care. I stomp over to the break room. By the front of the break room door, I can hear giggling and chatter. What is going on in there? I take a breath, open the door, and scan the room. Then, I see him.

All of my coworkers disappear. What’s going on? I can’t stop looking at him. That’s when our eyes meet. His smile is so bright and full of warmth, that my heart nearly stops at the sight of it. His eyes are the most unusual color. They were so mesmerizing; I couldn’t look away. Everything about him was just so perfect. It was like looking at an angel. I never thought I’d feel this way about anyone.  
“Hello. You must be Chief of Police Charlie Swan.” He puts out his hand in front of me. Was he talking to me? It took me a second to respond, because I was so distracted by the perfect angles of his face.

“Oh- oh, yes. Hi. I’m Charlie. Yeah, you can just call me Charlie. And you are?”

“Carlisle Cullen. I’m the new doctor at the hospital and I thought I’d come over and introduce myself since we’ll be seeing a lot of each other. I hope you don’t mind that I brought some donuts.”

“Oh no- no- not at all. Yeah that’s perfectly fine. I already ate, but, uh, I’m sure the other officers will enjoy them.”

Carlisle chuckled at my obvious nervousness. “Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, _Charlie_ , but I must be making my way over to the hospital now.” The way he said my name made my heart skip a beat. What’s making me feel this way about him?

“Oh, well I’ll walk you out to your car.” He smiles and nods at me and I wait by the entrance door as he says goodbye to the rest of my coworkers. Once he catches up to me, I open the door to find my car covered in bird poop. “Oh gosh. Well that’s just great!”

“Is everything alright, _Charlie_?”

“Some people are just… I mean, I pull in here this morning and some …” I struggle not to curse in front of Carlisle. I feel the need to impress him. “A-hole..Parked in my spot, and now my car is covered in bird excrement!” Really Charlie? That’s the best you could do?

Carlisle looks around the parking lot to investigate. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I believe that’s my car parked in your spot.” I saw his face sink a bit with embarrassment as he said this, but I'm sure it was nothing compared to the tomato he saw staring back at him.

“Oh, Really, well that’s- that’s your car? Are you sure?”

“Um. Yes.” He says stiffly. The look on his face made me feel guilty about what I said.. I have to look away. We both just stand there, staring at his car. But I’m still thinking about how his face looked before I looked away. I can’t believe I called him an asshole. Why can’t I just keep my big mouth shut? I’m so confused. My crazy train of thought is stopped in its tracks by the most amazing laugh I have ever heard. His laugh is so contagious that the biggest smile came across my face.

“I’m very sorry, I did not know this was your spot.” Carlisle says sincerely.

“No! I mean, don’t be. Please. It’s my fault. I was late. It’s fine really. My car needed a wash anyways.” I say extremely flustered.

“Well, you must allow me to repay you somehow? Dinner, tomorrow night?” I couldn’t believe it. This is incredible. He makes me feel like I’m 17 again. I have to play it cool.

“Yes. I mean, yeah. Sounds good. Nothing fancy though, I get $5 discounts at the car wash.”

“It’s settled then. Tomorrow night. I’ll pick you up.” He smiled that perfect smile again. I’m getting too used to this.

“Cool, yeah. See ya then.” He walked off, turning back for a second to wave goodbye, and stepped into his car. The realization that I would be in that black Mercedes tomorrow night confused the hell out of me. I’m not sure if it's in a good way. I mumble to myself. “What the fuck is wrong with me?” I spent the rest of my work day trying to focus, but it was impossible.

I shuffle into my car. Sitting down in the driver's seat, a long day of work washes off of me. I admire the cherry blossom petals now adhered to my car window with bird shit and reminisce on the events of today. The image of the flickering light in his eyes replays in my head as I back out of the parking lot. The drive home feels less like the old movie from before and more like a coming of age film. I don’t know what it was about the new town doctor, but Carlisle was the sexiest man I have ever seen. I can’t wait to tell Billy about this before the game tonight.


End file.
